madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deb1701/Archive 3-2012
Categories on Main Wiki Hi, Deb, it's me, TRiddle, I'd just like to tell you about a small misunderstanding on the main wikia, see I didn't read the rules & know that adding categories was restricted, I'd appreciate it if you could remove the block from my account & we can forget this whole thing, thanks -- TRiddle500 23:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, fine. I just want to let you know & that it just hurts my feelings. Oh well, I can wait a year. Thanks a lot. -- TRiddle500 10:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I changed the block this morning. You should be able to access the site tomorrow. Badge Hi, there is 1 badge, what i dont need. This is my 51st edit, no 12,000th. Something happened in system, because i dont know! :No your 12,000th the site's 12,000th. You made the 12,000th edit to this site so you get a special badge. (The badge is award for the 1000th, 2000th, 3000th, etc... Wiki Logo Hey! I wondering and I noticed this wiki didn't have a logo so do you mind if this were to become the site's new logo? The Penguins of Madagascar! 00:24, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Under 7s Hello. I have just noticed that you had changed some things on the under 7s of Madagascar. I am just telling you 3 things. # Nana and Skipper is a season 2 episode and premiered on the DVD. # There will be 20 episodes in Season 1. # Alex is Allergic is now episode 12. Thank you for understanding and for helping. 08:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Deb1701 There is a message on my new blog post for you. Thank you.POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Just answered it. Sorry for the delay. Computer has been acting up all week. 16:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Contest Hi,can I hold a contest for the "Under 7s" show please? For it the person would have to come up with an idea for the season finale for Season 2. They could send it as a transcript or an idea,perhaps even a picture. Please reply soon.POMfannumber1 (talk) 11:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. I will create a page and you can let me know what you think. (see Challenge: The "Under 7s") Under 7s Episodes Hi Deb 1701,just wanted to say that Episodes 2-10 of the "Under 7s". need to be written now that they have pages. If anyone wants to write an episode please leave a message on the comments bit. Also, whoever writes part 1 of Our tales can NOT write part 2. Thanks.POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea for a poll! Which saga or series should be put on DVD? The options:The Toy saga,the Movie night!mini, the ice on ice trilogy or the spooky Halloween episodes vol.2.(I will just sort out vol.1.) Thanks!POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think you should actually write some of the episodes first. Then I will create a poll for you. -- :Hello,I have been thinking over things and I thought maybe- *1. I have written 2 episodes of the show and now it's time to "Lure" people in. *2. I have noticed that no one has entered the competition yet,does it normally take this long for people to notice the comp? *3. Have you spread the word out about writing the episodes and if so where? *4.If no,maybe you could make a site message about the Under 7s so that you can put about the episodes and the contest in the same place! *5. About the poll, I think writing the episodes first is a great idea. *6. I will create vol.1 of the spooky Halloween episodes tomorrow. *7. I am thinking of moving the Growing up in the zoo and Under 7s stuff to a separate wiki, is this a good idea? *Bye! POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Answers *1. okay. *2. Sometimes. I think everyone is on holiday and not logging in right now. *3. I was thinking of maybe putting a message on the main page in the new year. *4. See number 3 *5. I thought so. *6. Good luck. *7. If you wish to move them let me know. I will delete them from her and add a "TRANSFERRED TO (new wikia link)" -- Answers to the answers! *1. I thought so. *2. I understand. *3. The new year is convenient but not 1st of Jan- probably not. *4. This one is just like the previous. *5. Do you think I should write the episodes for the poll or some one else? *6. Thank you. *7. I will probably move to this new wiki in Jan. Do you think the 2nd is a good date? *Bye! POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :More answers *5. It's up to you. *7. If you need help setting it up let me know. -- More answers. *5. Thank you. *7. Actually, I will move to this new wiki around Easter, so no need to delete anything for now. Thank you for the offer of help. POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) 1. Will you set up the poll if I do one episode of each category? 2. Can you put a comment message on the main page of "Under 7s" about the contest?POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:48, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Operation: Travel I have created a new fannon TV show where I will be writeing the episodes. It's called Operation: Travel and set during the real POM show. Bye! POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC)